


Unprecedented Bliss

by PharmercyFics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: After suffering a mortal accident in the middle of a operation, Fareeha Amari finds herself in a particular situation: Alive, but with a new entity living in her soul. Not to mention the new entity seemed to care about one thing: sex.





	1. The Beginning

The raptora suit groaned, a mass of twisted metal propped against the remains of the blasted building. Fareeha Amari coughed, red splattering her blue suit. Pharah couldn’t feel her lower half. If she still had one, that is. Every breath wracked her body with pain, her innards sliced to pieces as shards of metal dug deep within her body. The pool of crimson slowly expanded as she laid helpless in the wreckage. It was supposed to have been a highly intense conflict, sure, but Pharah had no idea something of this magnitude could’ve occurred. Technically they hadn’t even engaged Talon, their recon mission was supposed to conclude well before any sort of conflict. Who knew the building they had decided to set up shop in had been condemned structurally unsound. What a lame way to die. Fareeha chuckled at the hilarity of it all, grimacing from the pain. 

“Awew, what a pitiful way to go~” A voice, whispy, the kind that you’re not sure if you actually heard or not. Pharah tried to look around, blood dripping into her eyes. Clouded. Must be a hallucination. Death throes and all that. Fareeha closed her eyes, having already put up with enough bullshit for one life. She could hear faint laughter, giggles tickling at the corners of her ears. Could you hallucinate with your eyes closed? She opened them, her vision darker than before. Was that a person? Couldn’t be. The outline of something purple. White. She coughed, spitting blood.

“Are you….an angel?” Fareeha winced, her question being met with sharp laughter as the figure stood over her. It leaned down. 

“I suppose you could say that. Tell me, do you want to live?” The figure tilted its head. Fareeha squinted, the pool of blood growing bigger with every second. Did it just lick its lips? 

“Yes.” Fareeha nodded matter-of-factly. The figure stood back, obviously surprised.

“Really? Just like that? You’re not...no moral dilemma or anything?” 

“.....Not sure what there would be to think about.”

“O...kay. Uh. What if I told you you have to become mine?” The figure leaned back down, its face inches from Pharah’s. Blurry. Fareeha shrugged before nodding a second time.

“Yes?” Objectively, anything was better than dying. And in any case, how bad could it be?

“Phooey. You’re no fun. Well, alright then. Deal’s a deal.” The figure snapped her fingers, Fareeha finding herself engulfed in purple flame. The soldier stared at her mangled hands, her vision fading as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

Fareeha jolted in her bed, awash in cold sweat as she seized the sheets in her hands. The dead soldier whipped her head around, eyes wide as she tried to gather her bearings, her heart pounding in her ears. Holding onto the sheets for dear life, Fareeha slowly set her foot on the wooden floor, hesitating before getting up. She turned on the lights with a trembling hand, the room lighting up, just like countless times before. She was in her room at the Helix compound. Delirious, she grabbed for her phone. The date. October twenty-eighth. She felt sick. The operation had taken place on the twenty-seventh. How was she not dead? Was this the afterlife? She wracked her brain. She recalled something, someone. A conversation? Fareeha doubled over, grabbing a wastebasket before vomiting at the memories of death. She needed a shower. 

The cold water felt sharp on her skin, the sweat washed away as she doused herself in in freezing shower. The showerhead stemmed with a creak, her shaking hand gripping the handle as she took a deep breath. Just like yesterday and the day before that, Fareeha Amari got dressed before heading to the mess hall, going through the daily paces as if nothing had changed. Her subordinates greeted her in hallways, the familiar respect she had heard everyday since she had arrived at the compound. The mess hall tickled her senses in the exact same way, too, the appetizing smell of cooked food wafting through the air. After getting her food, the Major sat down at one of the more populated tables, other soldiers joking and talking around her. After a few moments the conversations became solemn.

“Didja hear about B squadron? No survivors.” 

“Really? What about David Song? I thought they pulled him out of the wreckage.” 

“...Friend told me he died on the way to the ER. Lost too much blood.”

“What a way to go, ya’know? Ugh.” The soldier stuttered. Fareeha shook as she slammed a hand on the table, pausing as dozens of heads turned her way. 

“......You shouldn’t disrespect the dead with idle chitchat.” Pharah stammered before leaving the table, thinking deeply as she returned her tray and walked back to her room. Seemed no one knew she had gone with B squadron. Or maybe she hadn’t. She wasn’t sure anymore. The bewildered war hero stumbled into her bedroom, closing the door behind her before she collapsed on the bed. All she wanted to do was sleep, to forget whatever was going on as she closed her eyes.

“Rough day?” Pharah snapped awake, jolting up with her fists raised. Next to her, laying on the bed, was...a demon? The person was clad in a white jumpsuit, the tight fabric giving way to a pair of hooves. A thick, prehensile tail slithered along one of her legs, slightly distracting from the horns projecting from her skull, her purple hair slicked back. A pair of wings were folded underneath her, the rubbery flesh shining in the room’s light. Fareeha felt every instinct in her body screaming to run away as the figure slowly rose to a sitting position. “Remember me? You were a bit...blind, last time I showed up.” The figure grinned, revealing rows of needle-sharp teeth. 

“H-h-how did you get in?!” Fareeha tried to regain her composure as she reached behind her back, a pistol snug between her belt and shirt. 

“You were here and I, well, I’m wherever you are, you know?” The demon wagged a gloved finger, sending shivers down Pharah’s spine as she stared at her with unblinking purple eyes. “That was the deal.” 

A gunshot split the air, the smell of smoke filling Fareeha’s nose. The figure lay crumpled on her bed in an unnatural position. The gun fell from Fareeha’s hands, landing on the bed as she grasped at her hair. She must be going insane. 

“I’m sorry.” Fareeha froze solid as the smooth voice entered her ringing ears. The twisted body slowly rose up as if nothing had happened at all. Pharah fell off the bed, her back pressed against the wall as the figure on her bed stared her down. The grinning demon had the bullet caught between two fingers, unharmed. “Did you think we could go back on our deal? After agreeing to it so easily….” The figure snapped her fingers, Pharah’s heart skipping a beat as the bullet shot into the wall near her head. Whatever this thing was, she was at its mercy. Pharah silently whimpered as a hoof clacked on her floor, the creature stepping off her bed to approach her. “You shouldn’t lie to people, or you’ll find yourself losing what’s important to you.” Fareeha clenched her eyes shut as the demon leaned closer, tears streaming from her eyes as she prepared for the worse. 

“Mmmmppghg?!?” Fareeha tensed as she felt lips pressed against her own, warm and wet. The kiss was broken, leaving Pharah to gag as she opened her eyes. The figure sat in front of her, hands against the wall on either side of Fareeha’s head as she stared into her soul. The soldier covered her mouth, only pulling it away to speak quickly. “W-what was that?!” The purple demon was wearing a more loving expression as she leaned in again for another kiss. The unblinking eyes wavered as Pharah stopped her, a finger pressed against purple lips. “Wait. Okay. Are you not here to kill me?” 

“What?!” The assailant jumped back, wings fluttering nervously as she held her tail. “Kill you?! Why would I want to do that? Dear, no!” Fareeha slowly wiped the sweat from her forehead, watching as the demon glanced about the room, obviously having lost her stride.

“.....Coffee?” Fareeha sighed, throwing a thumb towards the coffee machine. 

 

“So you’re a demon.” 

“An imp, actually. Slightly different.” 

“Uhuh. And...you’re not going to kill me?”

“For the fifth time, no.” The two sat at the table in the small kitchen of Angela’s apartment, sipping coffee as the imp explained herself. “I guess it was a bit much to expect you to remember everything. Dying does that to people.” 

“Yeah, about that.” Fareeha smacked her lips. “Why aren’t I dead?” 

“When you said you wanted to live, my existence was tied to your soul, keeping it in the mortal realm.” 

Fareeha nodded, her elbow propped on the table. “Mhm. And how did you get into my room again?” 

The imp set down her teacup, swallowing before speaking, “Technically I live inside of you. Inside your soul. Except from when I’m not inside you, like right now. Does...does that make sense?” 

“Kind of, but not really. But I have to ask, why did you save me? Why not the others who died?! Some of them had families!” The soldier slammed her fist on the table, teeth clenched. “Why me?” 

“Hey.” The imp set her gloved hand on Fareeha’s. It was warm. “I just came to the person with the brightest soul. The others met their own angels. Well, most of them, anyway.” Pharah sniffled, feeling tears build in the corners of her eyes. “They’re better off, trust me. I know about these kinds of things.”

“Are you an angel?”

The imp was taken aback, thrown off before frowning. “No. I am Angela, imp of the unholy. I have cursed you to a life bound to the earth due to your selfish desire. Technically I’m not supposed to be drinking coffee with you.”  

“What do you want from me?! What’s in this for you?” Pharah glared at the intrusive creature, staring at her unworldly features. 

“Well.” Angela looked away for a second before opening her mouth. “This is kind of my job. Not to mention your soul is really, really warm. Like, wow. Also, sex.” 

“Wha-Excuse me!?” Fareeha nearly fell out of her chair. “What did you say?”

“Sex?” The imp sipped her coffee. “Rough sex. It’s one of the best aspects of you mortals. Another reason why I came to you.” Fareeha coughed, too shocked to respond. “Speaking of sex, is that okay with you? I don’t really care what you say, but-”

“Please.” Pharah slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. The words had slipped out before she had realized it. The person in front of her was just too beautiful. The demon slowly set down her teacup as a evil grin spread across her face, the white-clad figure disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. 

“Can you repeat that~?” Fareeha found herself pinned to her chair, gloved hands cupping her cheeks as the imp stood over her from behind. Every touch made her heart beat faster. 

“P-pl…..please?” Pharah no sooner said the words than she found herself laying on the bed, apparently transported there instantaneously. The imp was holding her down by her wrists, tail wagging as her forked tongue flicked from her lustful smile. 

“If there’s one thing you ought to know, it’s that imps go into heat. Very often~” The imp leaned down, gently planting her purple lips on Pharah’s. Fareeha closed her eyes, fingers writhing as she felt Angela’s forked tongue wrap around her own, hugging her’s before slipping down her throat. She could feel the inhuman length explore the walls of her throat, almost causing her to gag as the tongue traveled deeper inside her. After a few seconds the imp pulled back, her tongue retracting. Fareeha felt empty, gasping as she gripped the sheets. It had felt better than anything else in the world. 

“Dear, you’re already wet~ From a single kiss?” Fareeha squeaked as she felt a hand grip the inside of her thigh, working their way up to pinch the edge of her waistband. “Let’s get these things off you, shall we?” 

“W-wait!” Fareeha covered her embarrassed face as Angela undid her belt, wiggling her fingers before ripping Fareeha’s pants off. The warm hands cupped her thighs, coaxing her legs apart. She let out a shameful groan, fully exposed as Angela threw her company-issued pants across the room. The imp’s eyes flickered as she placed her thumbs on the edge of her lips, gently pulling them to the side, feasting her devilish eyes. Pharah pressed her palms to her eyes, mortified as the imp spread her open. Angela grinned at her partner with lust, tail wagging as she slowly pushed a finger into her, a wet sucking sound covering the gasp of Fareeha’s breath as she slid the gloved finger past the soldier’s moistened lips. 

“Mmm~ You’re so  _ tight~” _ The demon whispered as she felt around. Her finger curved, scratching the nerves of Pharah’s innards as the hapless soldier gripped her pillow. “Let’s see if I can make you even  _ tighter~” _ Fareeha brought the pillow to her face, biting it as the imp pressed her clit with her free hand. Drool gathered at the corners of her purple lips as Fareeha tightened around Angela’s fingers, unable to control herself as the imp massaged her clit. Angela let out a small giggle, enjoying every moan and gasp exiting Fareeha’s stained lips. 

Several painstaking minutes trickled by, the imp pumping her fingers, slowly coaxing Fareeha to the edge of climax before halting, keeping a finger on her clit all the while. Eventually the fingers pulled out, Pharah’s body still begging for more as she tried not to whine. The demon leaned down, making sure not the scratch the heavenly thighs with her horns as the snake-like tongue that had been in Fareeha’s throat moments earlier slithered out of her parted lips, the glistening saliva dripping from the hot red flesh. Fareeha squirmed on the sheets as she felt hot breath on her nethers, the tongue flicking against her labia before slowly sliding between her sensitive lips. The imp closed her eyes as she set her mouth on Pharah’s quavering entrance, pointed teeth lightly scratching her skin as she began to tongue fuck her. Fareeha’s knuckles went white, feeling even better than before as Angela’s tongue tasted her inner walls, the forked tip teasing her contracting flesh as the protrusion became thicker and thicker. Before long the imp was viciously thrusting her tongue, her face splattered with Fareeha’s juices as she drove her closer and closer to orgasm. Fareeha gulped for air as she arched her back, her hair a mess as she teetered on the edge of bliss. The imp watched her face with gleeful eyes, pulling away as her tongue whipped back inside her mouth, leaving Fareeha to shake on the bed, almost about to cry from the imp’s bullying as she pressed her face into the pillow in frustration.

“Are you feeling good? ‘Cause you’re about to feel a lot  _ better~” _ Pharah peeked over her pillow, watching as the imp brought her tail between her legs, the dull gray flesh twitching in her hands. The dull black spines shimmered in the light. Fareeha shivered, going cold at the realization of what Angela meant to do. “Get it ready, if you wouldn’t mind~” The imp licked her soiled fingers as the tail snaked across the length of Fareeha’s body, sneaking under her shirt. Pharah trembled, the thick length rubbing against her chest before popping from underneath her collar, the tip poking at her lips. 

Fareeha inhaled, her mind hazy as she parted her lips, sticking out her tongue to draw it across the flared black tip. The imp shook in delight, hugging herself as Fareeha licked up and down the tip of her shaft. “I’m sorry!” Fareeha blinked, confused until Angela shoved her tail into Pharah’s mouth, pressing her tongue against the bottom of her jaw as she thrusted it back and forth. Fareeha winced, feeling as if her jaw was about to unhinge as Angela attempted to shove another inch down her throat. It tasted salty in her mouth, the heady smell of the imp’s raw sexual need permeating her pores as she bared down on her, speeding up. Restricting herself, the imp suddenly recoiled, her tail slithering out of Fareeha’s mouth back into the demon’s hand. Gasps filled the air, from both the imp and the soldier, heartbeats pounding in sync. “I-I’m going to put it in now…” 

“It’s too thick!” Fareeha weakly protested, her legs quivering as she spread them slightly further, too turned on to hold back. 

“Don’t worry, it’s flexible.” Angela stroked the soaked tail; it’s imposing thickness throbbing between her fingers. “And. Something special for our first time~” The imp grinned as the both of them was awash in purple flame, the effect disappearing after no longer than a second. Pharah blinked. 

“What was thaaaAAAAAHHKHKHGG !” Fareeha let out a ear-splitting moan as Angela rubbed her clit, electricity running up every nerve in Fareeha’s body; throwing her into orgasm. The imp leaned over her, stroking her cheek as she explained, drool dripping from her mouth from pure lust. 

“Just a little something to make you more sensitive. I control more of you than you’d probably want to know~” Fareeha tried to regain her composure, her chest heaving. The hand on her cheek sent waves of heat through her frame. “Prepare yourself~” Fareeha held her breath as the tail twitched against her entrance, Angela taking a moment of bliss to check on her partner before slowly inserting the tail into Fareeha’s dripping hole. The soldier spasmed as the dick-tail forced it’s way deep into her insides, the spined ridges running along her nerves as the width increased with every thrust. She could feel it move within her, the prehensile tail seeming to have a mind of it’s own as it stretched her wider, driving further inside her. A few more inches and Angela stopped, her tongue wrapped around her fingers as she stared down at her partner, breath ragged. Fareeha lay delirious on the bed, her eyes closed as she fought to remain conscious against the continous pleasure flooding her body. Angela shifted, slowly pulling back before thrusting again, every thrust causing her to shake in pleasure. 

Pharah whimpered, feeling absolutely full with each thrust, her muscles cramping as she hit another orgasm. The unnatural insertion pushed her to her absolute limits, her body feeling like it was about to break as the tail throbbed inside her. Slowly, the imp retracted, sliding it out as she savored each expression of Fareeha’s face. Pharah let out a low moan as the thick flesh left her empty, her body heaving as her stretched lips trembled.  Angela held the used tool in her hands, licking it fondly as Fareeha concentrated on breathing. The soldier slowly caught her breath, barely able to feel her limbs. Eventually the two sat side by side on the bed, washed and clean. 

“I loved your expressions. You made the best lewd noises~” The imp snickered cheerily, her wings fluttering contently. 

“Can we not talk about that, please.” Fareeha had her face in her hands, still trying to

comprehend what happened without dying of embarrassment. “I’m still trying to figure out the logistics of having a….sexually enthusiastic demon living inside my soul.” 

“I wouldn’t think about the details too much. And it’s  _ imp, _ mind you.” Angela gave an encouraging smile, giving her host a consoling pat on the back. “And it’s not like you don’t like it. I get kind of tired after using that much energy though, keeping you wracked in orgasm takes a bit of a tole, so I’m going to take a nap. If you need anything just think about porn. Oh, and don’t worry about the purple tinge in your eyes. That’s just me.” Fareeha stuttered to ask questions, trying to figure out the lump of information as the imp turned to smoke, the purple gas flowing into her orifices before a warm feeling sat in her chest. The lone soldier gently set a hand on her bosom, blushing lightly. Wondering when she would see her strange roommate again, Major Amari collapsed in her bed, physically exhausted as every muscle in her body ached. She could hear the whispers in the back of her mind, the smooth voice of her new lover gently lulling her to sleep. The voice said something about being together forever, and as far as Amari was concerned, that was just fine with her. 


	2. Office Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is work, and Fareeha still has a job to do. Angela accompanies her, looking to do some work of her own~.

Fareeha Amari snapped awake as the tiniest ray of light passed through the open window, her military internal clock doing its job of waking her up in the early AM hours. Her white knuckles unclenched from her unconscious state; one could only attend the battlefield so many times before recurring nightmares set in, among other things. Throwing herself off the bed, the major made her way to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to prepare for the day ahead. Showers were too tiresome, and sweat wasn’t enough to bother the battle-hardened vet as she set about her morning tea. A black serbian mix she had received from a friend. Soon, folds of steam wafted into the air, the kettle asking for release on the stove. The major let out a yawn as she poured her cup, the familiar scent perking her up. 

“What, just a single cup? Don’t you have company?” 

“Good morning.” Amari responded flatly to the voice inside her head, irked. “Don’t you have better things to do than bother me? Go away.” 

“So cold. I think I prefer you hot and bothered, sweetheart. Much more honest about things.” Fareeha blushed, mortified as the sounds of moans echoed mockingly through her head. Specifically, hers from a few nights ago. 

“Alright, alright, I get it! Stop already!” Fareeha raised her voice as she quickly grabbed a secondary mug for her partner. “Come have some tea. Geez….” The major shuddered as smoke expelled from her mouth, nose, and other facial orifices, the dark essence colligating before forming into the purple and white imp. Fareeha gagged, never used to the experience as the horned demon took a step before sitting down, her hooves sinking into the carpet. 

“Isn’t there any easier way to do that?!” Fareeha groaned as she rubbed her eyes, a bit shaky as she took her seat. 

“Don’t look at me like that, it could be much worse.” The smug imp took a whiff of her tea. “Is this Russian black? That’s delicious.” Fareeha said nothing, too busy staring at the being known as Angela to bother questioning how she would know a specific country’s take on tea. 

“Can’t you just leave me alone for a day? It’s unnecessary.” Fareeha broke her gaze of the imp’s chest to stare blankly at the table, her tea getting cold. “I have work to do today.” The demon gave a fanged smile as she took a sip from the teacup, her prehensile tail practically wagging behind her. 

“You’re so much more bark than bite, sweetheart. I thought I would tag along on your shift today. Staying dormant is really,  _ really _ boring. Maybe I can help out?” 

“You’ll do no such thing.” 

“Shush, sweetheart. Your tea is getting cold.” 

 

“Just please promise me you won’t do anything weird.” Fareeha walked unnecessarily fast down the hallway, a half-hearted attempt at running away from the imp floating next to her; invisible to everyone else. Angela giggled. The major had an office to run, and the ethereal being seemed intent on bothering her all the while.

“I don’t know, it is kind of my job.” 

“It is so not your job you liar.” Fareeha muttered angrily under her breath, almost running face-first into a private. Poor guy spilled coffee on his uniform. 

“Sir!” The soldier shot his free hand into a perfect salute, trying not to show his obvious sadness at having wasted good coffee. Fareeha dismissed him with a salute of her own. “How are you doing this morning, sir?”

“I’ve been better. Sorry ‘bout the coffee. Has your team submitted their report yet?” 

“Yessir! Everything should be on your desk.” 

“Excell _ ENT _ ” Fareeha squeaked as she felt someone firmly grip her rear, the private frowning in confusion. “Give...Give team C my regards. Tell them to take an early lunch.” The private nodded, smiling as Fareeha hurried towards her office. She slammed the door shut behind her. “What was that?!” 

“Very soft.” Angela chuckled to herself, mimicking a squeeze as she looked fondly at her hand. “I bet the soldiers talk about it a lot, at least when you don’t have them breaking their backs in salute. Really.” Fareeha almost coughed, slamming her hands on her desk as she sat down, shoving her flustered face in a pile of papers. “I’m sorry, did I strike a nerve?” The imp cooed, crossing the room with two steps of her massive hooves to lean over her host’s shoulder, making sure to rest her breasts against the blushing major. 

“Can you please just let me work in peace?” Fareeha’s words dripped with ice and irritation as she started going through the compound’s weekly reports, shuffling the papers in her hands. Angela blinked, slowly withdrawing to stand concerned behind her lover. The minutes passed, a strong silence passing over the room, broken only by the sound of papers. Angela didn’t make a sound, save for the clacking of her hooves as she paced back and forth, trying not to complain about the dull atmosphere as she began walking on the walls, eventually sitting on the ceiling above her host. Hours passed. 

 

“Uh...Dear?” Angela called from her spot on the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep. “Don’t you think you ought to take a break by now or something?” 

“Don’t talk to me when I’m working.” Fareeha punctuated her words as she stapled a handful of papers together, the sound making Angela flinch in response. The imp closed her mouth, hurt as she mulled over the major’s sour mood. The demon swallowed before speaking again.

“Sweetheart? Is this about before?”

“What? I already forgot about that.” Fareeha didn’t bother to look up. Angela snapped at the flat answer, rising from her seat on the ceiling to slowly unfurl in front of her partner’s face, menacing with eyes glowing and fangs bared as she took Fareeha’s head in her clawed hands. 

“I think I’ve just about had it with the attitude, sweetheart.” Angela’s tongue flicked inside her mouth, her teeth glistening as she leaned closer to the frozen major. The imp’s predatory eyes dug deep into the damaged soul of her host, a reminder of the harsh reality of death. Before she could start threatening, Fareeha moved forward the slightest bit, pressing their lips together for a sweet second before breaking away, abash. The devil froze, almost falling from the ceiling in shock as Fareeha prepared a proper reply. 

“Maybe I owe you an apology. I’ve just...ever since our first night I’ve been a bit overwhelmed. Pretending to work as if nothing happened, trying to go on with life as usual. Not to mention your entire existence is kind of destroying my reality. Sorry if I’m cold, I’m just not used to...all this.” Fareeha sighed, closing her eyes as she slumped in her chair. Angela waited a second before pulling her into an awkward upside-down hug, wiping the tears of relief from her eyes.

“I thought you hated me. I’m so glad..” The two enjoyed the hug for a few seconds before Fareeha found herself bent over her desk, the imp having leapt from the ceiling to bend her over. 

“W-What are you doing?! I’m working!” Fareeha tried to look over her shoulder, understandable freaking out as the demon held her arms behind her back, busy undoing her belt with a free hand. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it! I’m too happy!” Angela licked her lips as she started tugging down Fareeha’s pants by the hem, her eyes filled with lust. “Don’t worry, No one will see, I think.” 

“You think!?” The major struggled as she imagined someone walking in, her face turning red as her lover pulled her pants down to her thighs, exposing her panties. Pink. Angela’s tail curled around her partner’s leg as she palmed Fareeha’s ass, feeling her up with a deep massage. 

“So much better than through your pants. Your panties are so provocative, maybe you were hoping for this~? How scandalous, I wonder what your coworkers would say~.” Angela let go of the major’s hands, hooking her thumbs on either side of the tight underwear, slowly working them down. Fareeha gripped the table, staring at the door in mortification as she felt her panties join her pants on her thighs. She tensely awaited the imp’s next move, heart pounding. “You’re such a pervert, having sex at work.” Fareeha twitched at the words, lightly shaking her rear as the lustful insults made her blood rush. “Are you getting turned on by all this? Maybe we’ll do some exhibition play later~”

“P-please no…” Fareeha whispered into her desk, knuckles white as she felt the wooden surface. Angela grinned as she knelt down, spreading Fareeha’s lower lips. Fareeha bit her tongue, spreading her legs a little wider as she felt the fingers explore her crotch, hot breath almost panting against her skin. The major slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling a squeak as she felt a finger rub her clit, the black digit slowly massaging her with small circles. Her body shivered as the experienced demon continued, eyes gleaming as Fareeha trembled in her hands. 

“Just relax. You’re supposed to be working, you know~” The imp grinned as she gave her clit a light squeeze, Fareeha banging her hand on the table in surprise. “If you make too much noise someone’s going to come in~ Try to keep your mouth shut.” The major inhaled as she felt Angela’s tongue slide across her labia, the saliva warm on her skin. The imp closed her eyes as she set to work, lewd noises filling the air as she ran her tongue back and forth through the folds of Fareeha’s vagina. The veteran soldier was soon helpless, panting as drool gathered at the corners of her mouth. Angela drew back, spreading her lover wide once more as she coiled her tongue, giving Fareeha a moment to recoup before the main act. Fareeha held back a plea, choosing instead to push her rear out for the lustful imp. Her legs shook as Angela drove her tongue deep within her, the thick muscle pulsating as it tasted her inner walls. Angela puckered her lips, pushing her face into Fareeha’s rear as her tongue flicked inside the poor soldier, tasting her cervix. The major’s head lay on her table, mouth trembling to stay silent as the sensations overtook her body, the desk supporting her dead weight as the long tongue thrusted back and forth inside her. Angela’s tail wagged as she ruthlessly continued, her face coated with a mixture of juices as she drove her writhing tongue in and out, making sure to press on each of Fareeha’s weak points as she went. A few seconds more and Fareeha broke, the motions coaxing several loud moans from within her, her legs giving out as orgasm overtook her. Her nails scratched the table as she clenched up, her vagina constricting around her lover’s tongue as a broken sound of pleasure left her lips. Satisfied, the imp slowly withdrew, making sure to get a final taste of her partner as her tongue left the dilated entrance in favor of her dripping thighs, catching every last drop of liquid before whirling back inside her mouth. 

“You’re so delicious, sweetheart~ Might have to grab a second course later~” Angela teased as she licked her soaked lips, savoring each ounce of Fareeha’s fluid on her tongue. The imp gave Fareeha a consoling pat as she stepped back, finished. “You gonna be okay? You look-Oh shit.” Footsteps. Fareeha snapped out of her blissful state, the door creaking open. 

“Major, I almost forgot. Here’s the sunday report, Frank asked me to turn it in in his stead.” A fresh faced man in a plain uniform stepped in, a stiff folder of papers in his hands. Fareeha coughed, sitting straight in her chair, pushed in a bit too close to her desk.  

“Thank you, I’ll take them.” Fareeha strained to look as serious as possible as she held out a hand, the soldier pausing before nodding and handing her the folder. “If that’s all, you may go.” Fareeha gave him a dismissive glare, internally screaming as the man gave a quick salute before leaving, closing the door behind him. The major gave out a sigh of relief, rolling her chair back, her pants still hugging her thighs. “That was close.”

“You sure enjoyed that. Did it get your heart beating?” Angela grinned, appearing in the space under Fareeha’s desk. “Hmm~ Maybe I’ll do something from here next time~ Cozy.” Fareeha gave her an embarrassed frown as she struggled to pull up her pants, her underwear still wet as she pulled it tight against her crotch. 

“That was not okay. You’re just lucky no one walked in.” 

“Sweetheart, I’m invisible. I’m just surprised no one heard the moans you were making~” Fareeha blushed as Angela moaned, a perfect mimic of the ones filling the air minutes before. 

“W-whatever...My shift ends soon, so I’m going back to my room.” Fareeha twitched before falling silent, a deadpan expression settling on her face as Angela watched with mild concern. 

“What’s wrong? Are you still feeling it or something?” The imp raised a brow.

“My legs…”

“Your what? Speak up, I’m not magic.” 

“My legs gave out.” Fareeha whispered the words, but it was still loud enough for Angela to double over laughing, lasting for a solid minute before she wiped the tears from her eyes. Fareeha stared at her with disdain.

“I’m sorry, that’s just...I’m sorry.” The purple devil giggled, not sorry at all. “Tell you what, give me control of your body and we can walk you back.” Fareeha opened her mouth to question, stopping as her possessor turned back into a dark plume of smoke, flowing into Fareeha in the span of a few seconds, returning the purple hue to her eyes. “Just say the word!” 

“What I was going to say was, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” 

“Do you have a choice?” The voice could have easily doubled as a conscious, what with that practicality. Fareeha grumbled, making sure her belt was tightened. 

“Alright, it’s all you.” Fareeha no sooner said the words than her body stood up, slightly concerned as she headed for the door. “Please be careful.” Fareeha swung open the door, taking a wide stride down the hallway in the direction of her room. Soldiers stopped in the hallway to give her salutes, the major returning them as she made her way through the complex. Two privates stood leaning against the water cooler, one standing straight with a proper salute as Fareeha walked by, the other choosing to instead take a swig of his paper cup. Fareeha stopped.

“Angela whatever you are doing please stop.” Fareeha pleaded inside her head, wanting to get to the safety of her room as inconspicuously as possible. 

“Where’s the salute, private?” Angela spoke harshly in a perfect pitch of Fareeha’s voice, give the suddenly-terrified soldier a glare that would turn hair white. “Maybe you’d rather have your arms be put to use peeling potatoes?” 

“N-no ma’am! I mean, sir!” The private nearly dropped his cup as he scrambled to salute, nearly scared half to death. 

“That’s what I thought. Get back to work, the both of you.” Angela snapped her fingers, the two scampering off as she went back to walking with a smile. “Ya’know, sweetheart, this is actually pretty fun~” 

“Can we please just go to bed.” Fareeha muttered, internally facepalming. New recruits were already deathly afraid of her, and more rumors weren’t going to help. Eventually the pair made it to the room, closing the door behind Fareeha and leaning against it. “Thank god. I’ll have my body back now, thank you.” 

“...Remember when I said this was  _ really _ fun~?” Angela grinned, looking at herself in a full length mirror on the side of the wall, pulling a few poses. Fareeha sighed expectantly. 

“Are you serious right now.” 

“I just think this could be a learning experience.” Angela cooed as Fareeha cupped her own breasts, giving them a curious grope. “Mainly for me. Geez, these are heavy.” Amari opened her mouth to protest, only producing a light choking sound as Angela began stripping the uniform off, admiring herself in the mirror. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel good, I’m sure.” 

“This is so embarrassing.” Fareeha wished she could look away, internally blushing as she removed her undershirt and bra, giving herself a nice show. 

“At least no one’s going to walk in this time~” Angela cooed, running Fareeha’s arms down her sides, enjoying the sensations as she loosened the belt for the second time that day. She coaxed the standard-issue slacks down to the floor, kicking them off to stand there in the bright pink panties. “Just you and me. Or maybe just you? Damn, you’re sexy. No one would know, underneath that thick uniform and all~” 

“This is so embarrassing..” Fareeha mumbled internally, snapping to attention as her fingers pressed against the dark spot on her underwear, rubbing curiously. “W-whaT?! Hey!” 

“Look at our major, masturbating in her room, pent up after a long day of work~” Angela teased, digging Fareeha’s fingers into her panties as she rubbed harder, drawing a few moans as the stain grew. “I hope you know...I’m feeling this exactly as you are~” Fareeha whimpered, heart beating as she peeled her underwear to the side, exposing herself in the mirror as she played with her clit. Angela’s moans filled her ears, planting Fareeha’s free hand against the wall as she doubled over, plunging a pair of fingers inside her as she began thrusting with abandon. 

“A-angela..please! I can’t take it!” Fareeha groaned, whimpering as she felt her fingers strain deep inside her. Drops of fluid hit the carpet, Angela spreading Fareeha’s legs wide, shaking as she moaned louder with each movement. Her back arched as she felt her pleasure peak, curling her fingers within herself as she came, a rush of liquid spraying the mirror as ecstasy overtook Fareeha’s body. Fareeha closed her eyes as she fell onto her bed, a rush of smoke before her lover lay beside her. The imp sat up, apparently not suffering the same physical stress as she gently bent over the spent major, giving her a loving kiss before lying back down. 

“That was amazing. I love you.” Angela stretched, setting an arm around Fareeha.

“I..love you too…” Fareeha whimpered, her legs still shaking slightly as she snuggled into the crook of Angela’s arm. 

“Did you get all your work done? I know I was….a bit of a distraction.” Angela brushed Fareeha’s hair to the side, apologetic. “I don’t want you to be upset with me.” 

Fareeha chuckled, giving the imp a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “I could never be upset with you. I know you’ve done a lot for me. I just have trouble being honest with myself.” 

“I guess two rounds of intense stimulation sure took care of that.” Fareeha laughed. “But seriously I am going to eat you out from that space under your desk.” Fareeha laughed again. 

“I will look forward to that, then.” The exhausted major grabbed her partner by the waist, holding her like a body pillow as sleep overtook her. Angela sighed, Fareeha’s grip restricting her from returning to her host’s comfy soul. Not that she would be able to sleep, regardless. 


	3. Everyone Goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha wakes up just like any other day, gets in a spat with Angela, and ends up on an impromptu tour to Angela's home in the underworld. Who knows what will happen

A weekend morning, the sun barely over the horizon. Most people would want to sleep in on a day like this, but not a certain military official. The alarm clock chimed, followed immediately by a hand slapping it off its nightstand. Major Fareeha Amari grumbled as she opened her eyes, just like any other person in the early morning hours. 

Another day, another 8 hours spent pushing papers and giving orders. She didn’t want to get up. Fareeha shifted under her sheets, frowning. She shivered. Then she blushed, twitching slightly. The major recognized something pressing against her crotch, causing her to grip the bed sheets as she stifled a moan. She could feel something between her legs, warm and moving. Panicking, the major peeked under the sheets, eyes wide as bright purple ones stared back at her, wet, slurping sounds causing her to lose focus for a second. Gritting her teeth, Fareeha ripped off the sheets, revealing the horned figure. 

“Gewd morninn~” The familiar imp grinned, her mouth cupped tightly to the hole she had torn in Fareeha’s pajamas. Black claws squeezed her thighs, tail wagging happily as the succubus tasted every inch of the soldier’s inner walls, her forked tongue flicking back and forth. 

“Fuc…..Angela..C’mon…” Fareeha sat up, one eye closed as Angela continued with renewed enthusiasm, her pliable tongue slithering around Fareeha’s insides. The major tried to muffle herself as another moan forced its way past her lips, back arching as she grabbed Angela’s horns with her spare hand. Back, forth, back, forth. In, out. Fareeha could feel her senses weakening as the sensations slowly built up, drool dribblingn from the corner of her lips as Angela persistently dragged her to orgasm. “C..Cumm-!” Fareeha’s voice broke into a groan as she felt her muscles give out, submitting to the demon’s technique as pleasure overtook her. 

“I knew you’d enjoy that~” Angela licked her lips as she cuddled up to her partner, holding her as Fareeha desperately tried to catch her breath. The white tail was still wagging, pride after a job well done. “Good to know you’re still healthy as ever.” Fareeha wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sat back up, shedding her ruined pajamas and underwear as she shakily made her way to the shower. Angela followed, naturally. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t throw you into a chokehold. I’m prepared to handle anything.” Fareeha tsked as she stepped behind the curtain, turning on the faucet. A cold stream of water hit her face, reminding her that she was still alive. Sometimes she wasn’t really sure. 

“Except for my tongue, apparently.” Angela winked as she slithered in alongside her, leaning up against the wall. Her eyes couldn’t help but drift over Fareeha’s trained body, taking it all in with lustful eyes. The muscular thighs, still warm from her company. The toned rear she would playfully grab now and then. The thin lips that broke into a smile only when she was with her. The abs. Oh, the abs. Angela adored the way they flexed, moving against her when she drew gasping pleasure out from Fareeha’s defense. Scars were traced along the major’s body, thin and long alike. Sometimes she would talk about them in the evening, some harrowing story or another. Angela watched the shower cascade over the figure, looking like the angel she wished to be. Seeing her like this, vulnerable, lovely; so very much her’s. Angela smiled as she took it all in. 

“Hey.” Fareeha interrupted the devil’s daydream, slamming a hand next to Angela’s head as she leaned close. Angela’s smile disappeared as the intimidating figure of her host loomed over her. The major paused as she raked a hand through her wet hair, cheeks red. “That...This morning. It was nice.” Words followed by a kiss. Angela blushed. Fareeha was twice the succubus she could ever hope to be, Angela running over the words again and again in her head. A few minutes later, the faucet squeaked off as Fareeha stepped from the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall. Fresh clothes sat on the counter from where she had prepared them the night before; an everyday routine. Angela pursed her lips as the glorious buff body of her lover was hidden behind the thick uniform of her position. She followed Fareeha back to the living room. 

“So, what’s today’s plan? Work?” Angela leaned against the wall as Fareeha pressed a button on the coffee machine, making two cups. The aroma of coffee came with wisps of steam as Fareeha set a pair of mugs on the coffee table, taking a seat. 

“Today’s an off day, but I still need to make my rounds. Make sure no one’s slacking off.” 

“Do you really~?” Angela took the seat across the table, holding her cup with both hands. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud, you should enjoy yourself. It’s rare for you to have an entire day to yourself, after all.” 

“I refuse to waste my precious second chance doing anything but work.” Fareeha lifted her mug, hiding her mouth behind it. “Not knowing what’s going to happen. What my future is going to be. It’s scary.” 

“Ahh..” Angela took a sip. It was rare for Fareeha to share her feelings like this, and to be honest, she was a little happy Fareeha was opening up. “I wouldn’t worry about it, you have your entire life in front of you!”

“Do I?” Fareeha raised a brow as her partner fell silent, watching as the imp shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Angela stared at the floor. “I know how these things tend to work out.”

“Why are you so harsh? I think you’re not giving hell a chance.” 

“Excuse me?” Fareeha’s mug clacked sharply against the coffee table as she set it down, a look of disbelief and irritation on her face. 

“I said I think you’re not giving hell a chance!” Angela snapped, her clawed hands balled into fists. “How would you even know?” 

“It’s literally hell. It’s pretty self-explanatory. And I’m going to go do my rounds now, so. Stay here if you like.” The Major adjusted her collar before heading to the door, swinging it open and coming face to face with a swirling purple void. 

She closed the door. 

She reopened the door. 

Nothing but a slow, rotating wall of smoke. 

She looked back at Angela.

“You’re not being fair.” 

“Uh...Angela?” She pointed at the purple ether replacing the usual hallway. “What’s this?” 

“It’s literally hell.” Angela repeated the words in Fareeha’s own voice as she began walking towards her. Fareeha took a step back, arms in front of her. “It’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“H-hey..You can’t do this. I’m still alive!” 

“It’s just a short visit.” The imp’s eyes glowed as she stepped closer, forcing Fareeha into the doorway. Fareeha nearly slipped, grabbing the door frame as hard as she could, holding on for dear life. 

“Angel- “ Fareeha stopped mid sentence as Angela grabbed her by the shoulders, delivering a kiss that caused her grip to weaken for a second. Enough time for the two to tumble backwards into the vivid nothingness. 

 

Fareeha groaned as she opened her eyes, her entire body aching. The major found herself splayed in the hot sand, pulling herself to her knees before looking around. As far as she could see, blistering dunes stretching out to the horizon, a desolate sight. Spouts of flame leapt from the ground periodically, the air choking with heat. Fareeha panicked as she tried to stand up, slipping in the sand and falling back down. Laying on her back, the terrified major took a deep breath, listening to the screaming in the distance. 

It was incessant, unbearable. You think people stuck in hell would have learnt to deal with it. Still, it dug at her, starting to eat at her mind. She covered her ears, but it didn’t help. Her eyes wide, the major doubled over, her legs shaking at the haunting sounds. 

“There you are!” A familiar voice called out, followed by something soft enveloping her ears. She blinked. Earmuffs. The major turned around, greeted by the smiling face of Angela. “You alright? Still have your sanity?” Fareeha took a deep breath before jabbing a finger at the smug imp. 

“Where...where are we?” 

“Hell.”

Fareeha nodded in mock understanding, looking up at the scorched sky. 

“....Take me back.” The major did her best to remain calm, unfortunately failing to keep her breath steady. Angela came close, whirling around her, letting her tail wrap around Fareeha’s arm. 

“You’re not in much of a position to order me, are you? Come, I’ll show you around.” The demon smiled as she began a brisk walk, tugging Fareeha alongside her with her tail. “I’m sure you’ll come to like it. Not that you have a choice, but. You know.” Fareeha watched the back of her lover as the pair walked over the dunes, the sand shifting with each step. “Just pretend it’s a foreign country.” 

 

Eventually Angela stopped, clapping her hands. 

“We’re here!” 

Fareeha frowned, looking around. They were in the middle of nowhere. She could still hear the muffled screams of torture through her earmuffs. 

“Uh. Where is ‘here’?” Fareeha barely finished the sentence as the ground shifted, a loud rumbling coming from the ground. Fareeha watched as the sand opened up, a large structure slowly rising in front of her. It rose eight feet before sounding to a halt. A large silver rectangle, save with a red button in the middle. She was speechless. Angela hopped forward, pressing the button with a claw. Something grinded inside the structure before it opened up, revealing itself to be some sort of elevator. Fareeha was speechless as she followed Angela, the wall closing back up as they stepped inside. Gears grinded as they slowly descended downwards. Fareeha took off the earmuffs, the previous screaming replaced by soft, instrumental music. The elevator was exceptionally clean, every surface nothing but polished metal. “...Where?”

“We’re going to the civilized part of hell. My place. You’ll see.” Angela wagged her tail as she watched Fareeha shocked expression, the gravity of the situation still taking its toll. “Everything okay~?” 

“...Please take me back.” 

“Sweetheart, we’ll be back soon enough.” Fareeha backed up as Angela stepped over, a familiar glimmer in her eyes. “I’m sure you're just stressed, but I guess I can’t blame you. Let’s blow off some steam~” Fareeha took another step back as Angela moved closer, finding her back against the wall. The major could feel her breath quickening as Angela’s tongue crept from her lips, dragging across her neck. Fareeha closed her eyes, tilting her head back as the wet warmth slid across her cheek. Angela pressed her body against the major’s, pinning her as she busied herself with Fareeha’s pants, fumbling with the belt buckle. The pair’s lips finally met, the prehensile tongue sliding down Fareeha’s throat in one swift motion as the helpless major squirmed against the metal wall. The belt came undone, Angela pulling the army-issued pants down to her thighs. “I wonder when the doors going to open~” Angela broke the kiss, a wicked grin on her lips. Fareeha gasped as the imp spun her around, pushing her face into the wall, holding her wrists behind her back with a clawed hand. Fareeha quivered as Angela’s other hand traced up her thigh to her panties, her sharp fingertips digging into her skin as she hooked a finger inside the hem, bringing them down to join her pants. Fareeha’s quivered in her partner’s grasp, legs spreading apart nearly on instinct. “Look at you, almost begging for it. Just imagine that door opening, the entire underworld watching as I fuck you against the wall, your perverted face on display~.” Fareeha tried to look behind her, grunting as Angela pushed her cheek against the cold metal. The hand on her wrists tightened. Angela tsked, making sure Fareeha knew to keep still before letting up on her head, moving her hand to Fareeha’s face, a pair of fingers slipping inside her mouth. Fareeha groaned, her hips shaking timidly as she sucked on the imp’s fingers, licking them as she ran her tongue between the black digits. They played with her tongue, pinching it and pulling it from her mouth, drool trickling to her chin. Angela gave a toothy grin as she retrieved her hand, flexing the soaked fingers. Fareeha bit her lip as she felt the pair spread her open, beads of moisture dripping to the floor before Angela gave her what she wanted. The major groaned as Angela drove her fingers into her sopping cunt in one swift motion, straining their full length inside her. A shameless moan left Fareeha’s mouth as the demon fingered her, thrusting back and forth as sucking sounds filled the air. “You have such a priceless look on your face~ A total slut.” Angela whispered into Fareeha’s ear, curling her fingers to gently prod Fareeha’s inner walls. Fareeha tried to respond, her eyes glazed and mouth open as she felt Angela dig at her sensitive spots. “The way your pussy just..sucks me in. I can’t get enough of it.” Angela was taking deep breaths, her switch completely flipped as she moved her fingers apart, sending Fareeha into another series of groans. Before long Fareeha’s legs were shaking, the drops on the floor transforming into a small puddle. Her hands writhed in Angela’s grasp. Her chest heaved as an orgasm ran through her body, one of many Angela had drawn from her in the short period of time. Half a minute more and she could already feel another orgasm rising from within. The elevator music was suddenly replaced by a loud ding as it came to a halt. Fareeha snapped to her senses, feeling the door pressed to her face begin to move. 

“H-hey~ A-a-angela….the door! AUhhh~” Fareeha arched her back as Angela thrusted at a different spot, the imp smiling wickedly as the door finished opening. Fareeha was helpless, her mouth twisted in an ‘o’ of pleasure as they finally arrived at the underworld. Tall, grey buildings lined the sky, hundreds of demons, devils, and any manner of unholy creature walked the busy streets. There were no cars, but rather, long walkways with vendors and markets on either side. Everything was alive with the buzz of activity. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, but this ain’t our stop.” Angela’s sadistic grin was reaching new heights as she shoved yet another finger inside Fareeha, forcing her into a yelp of another climax. Fareeha sagged in her partner’s hands, nearly unable to stand up as another demon entered the elevator. He looked like a typical Japanese demon, an angry mask on his face and horns on his forehead. The doors closed, and the elevator continued downward. Fareeha was aghast, embarrassed enough to die. More than one or two demons had looked straight at her during that short time, and now there was one nonchalantly standing next to them, looking like nothing was amiss as the soft music picked up again. Fareeha whimpered, face red as Angela pressed it back against the door, not missing a beat as she returned the major to a moaning mess.

“I thought that was you, Angela!” The nonchalant demon took a more relaxed stance. “How long has it been since I’ve seen you. Half a year? More? What’ve you been up to all this time?” 

“Oh, you know. Just working with the..NHN” Angela grunted as she gave Fareeha a particularly brutal thrust. “..status quo.” 

“Oh yeah, I heard you finally found a host. Been spending a lot of time in the human world and all that? Is this her, then?” The demon stroked his chin as he looked over Fareeha. The major tried to stop panting. This was definitely worse than before. She felt her cheeks reach a new shade of red as the Japanese demon appraised her, trying to stifle her groans as Angela continued to fingerfuck her into the wall, only ever picking up speed. 

“Yup! She’s quite the one. Showing her around for the first time, figured she could stand to get used to the place.” 

The demon nodded respectfully. “Nowadays you have all these youngins leaving for the human world and never coming back. It’s good you have a sense of home here.” The elevator dinged, stopping. “Oh, that’s my stop. Let’s grab a drink some time!” 

“Will do! Good seeing you!” Angela smiled goodbye, the elevator opening up into a large hallway, numerous doors on either side. Almost looked like a hotel. The doors closed. “How are you doing, sweetheart? We’re almost there~” Angela cooed into her lover’s ear, Fareeha nearly unconscious from the sensation. The elevator stopped again, quickly, opening the doors to a similar hallway. “See? Told you we were close.” Fareeha trembled, groaning as Angela finally removed her fingers, leaving the major feeling irrevocably empty. The pair shifted to the entrance of the hallway, Angela releasing Fareeha to collapse against the wall as she enjoyed the taste of her fingers. 

“...fu…” Fareeha slowly caught her breath, a shaking pile of exasperation as she tried to regain focus. Angela smiled down at her, offering a hand. 

“C’mon, let’s get to my place and you can pull your pants up. Or off.” The imp helped Fareeha up, supporting her as they slowly walked down the hallway. Soon they stopped, Angela gripping the doorknob of a door on the left. A click could be heard and the door opened, leading into a nice flat of a home. “Let’s get you to the bed.” Fortunately, the bed seemed positioned in the main room, facing a nice coffee table and framed painting of the damned. Angela grunted as she lowered Fareeha onto the bed, closing the door before stepping into a small kitchen off to the side. Fareeha clenched the sheets, her wrists sore where Angela had held them. “A cup of coffee and you’ll be feeling just fine.” Angela’s tail wagged as she worked in the kitchen, soon followed by the familiar smell of coffee wafting through the house. Fareeha wiped some sweat from her brow, sitting up with the help of a few pillows. Tugging up her pants, she couldn’t decide if she should be furious or embarrassed, general confusion seemed to be working out for her. 

“Nice..nice place you got here.” The sound of mugs clinked in the kitchen. Fareeha looked around, the well lit room sporting ornate chandeliers, throw pillows here and there on the floor, and a few potted plants she had never seen before. The painting on the wall reminded Fareeha of ‘The Scream’, the way the people were twisted in horror. If she didn’t look at the painting, everything else resembled a high-class studio apartment. Angela came out from her kitchen, two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. Handing one to the battered major, Angela snuggled up next to her, a mild look of concern on her face. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Uh...Fine, I guess. Don’t do that again.” Fareeha sipped her coffee, unable to hide the hope in her voice. Angela smiled. 

“I don’t know about that, but at least in the underworld no one gives a shit.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” The major rolled her eyes. The pair lapsed into silence, drinking coffee as they looked at each other. Fareeha looked over her lover, the purple hair tied back in it’s usual ponytail. Angela blinked as Fareeha reached out, stealing the hair tie, Angela’s purple hair cascading down to her shoulders. “You should put your hair down more often, it looks good.” 

“Wha-!” Angela blushed, grabbing at Fareeha’s hand. “Give it back!” 

“No! You look cute!” Fareeha laughed, holding the hair tie just out of reach as Angela desperately swung for it. She looked adorable, like a cat. The imp whimpered as she sat up, straining to reach Fareeha’s closed fist. 

“Give it back!” Angela looked like she was about to cry. Fareeha would have felt bad, if the girl hadn’t just finished brutally fingering her for who knows how long. 

“Come here.” Fareeha laid back on the bed, setting her coffee aside as she dangled the hair tie above her face like mistletoe. Angela nearly tackled her, laying on top of Fareeha as she tried to snatch her precious. Fareeha whipped it away at the last second, holding the back of Angela’s head with her other hand to pull her into a loving kiss. Angela reciprocated, enjoying Fareeha’s warm lips, still trying to reach the hair tie. Fareeha kissed deeply, moving her hand down to Angela’s back, still waving the hair tie out of reach before throwing it across the room, using her free hand to instead cup Angela’s cheek. The demon broke the kiss, a primal sound emanating from her throat as she considered chasing the bauble. Fareeha looked up into Angela’s eyes, the purple glow seeming to swirl. She rubbed the pale skin with her thumb, tracing the lines of her face up to her horns, gently circling the tips. Angela closed her eyes, tensing. “Did your horns grow?” Fareeha squinted, touching the small horns from Angela’s forehead. They seemed longer. 

“That’s...just a side effect of coming back here...among other things.” Angela twitched every time Fareeha touched her horns, her breath bated. Fareeha snickered, amused. 

“Really now? Anything else? Besides your sex drive.” Angela nodded, holding up her hand, her fingers noticeably longer. No wonder Angela nearly drove her crazy. “Damn. That’s pretty weird.” Fareeha looked them over, still running her fingers over the black chitin of Angela’s horns. Angela bit her lip as she grabbed Fareeha by the shoulders, face flushed. A few more moments and a few more rubs, Fareeha stopped. Something was poking her in the crotch. Angela stared at her with half-lidded eyes, panting slightly. “I...uh..Angela?” Fareeha let go of the imp’s horns. Angela tightened her grip on Fareeha’s shoulders, pressing against her. Fareeha didn’t know what to do as the horny demon straddled her, something stiff rubbing her again as Angela moved her hips, flustered. 

“I’m..sorry.” Angela murmured as she sat up, sitting on Fareeha’s stomach. The major was frozen, watching as Angela ripped a hole in her jumpsuit, a thick length of cock standing erect as the demon looked away bashfully. “Another..change..You kept touching my weak spots..” The dick twitched, easily seven inches and growing bigger. Angela whined, covering her face. Fareeha sucked in air, eyes locked in shock at the musky tool, a drop of precum beading at the slit. It looked like a horse’s, slightly mottled in color. Maybe it was related to her hooves, but she wasn’t about to ask. Angela grabbed the sides of Fareeha’s head, her breath shaky as she hooked her thumbs inside the major’s mouth, holding it open. Fareeha held the sheets as Angela moved up, positioning herself over Fareeha’s head. The potent smell filled Fareeha’s nose, butting her mind as she looked up at her lover. Angela was staring back down at her, looking like an animal in heat. She let out a needy whine, shoving the wide tip of her horsecock between Fareeha’s lips. Fareeha’s eye’s went wide, her lips forced into a wide circle as the thick meat spread them apart. She felt like her jaw was going to dislocate, groaning as Angela slide slowly into her mouth. Fareeha could barely think, the hot flesh throbbing against the roof of her mouth as Angela grabbed the headboard, trying to hold back as she continued her painstakingly slow violation of Fareeha’s mouth. Fareeha gagged, feeling the head of Angela’s cock hit the back of her throat, holding about a half of Angela’s length before the demonic tool slid into her throat. Angela was gone, an expression of ecstasy plastered across her face as she bottomed out into Fareeha’s gullet, her crotch pressed to Fareeha’s face as her horsecock twitched against the walls of her throat. Angela sat there for a moment, clawing at the headboard before slowly pulling back out, her spit-soaked cock resting on Fareeha’s chin. Fareeha, on the other hand, was coughing, the heady  taste lingering on her tongue. 

“Hey..hey. Can we do it?” Angela held her cheek, licking her finger. 

“You don’t usually ask for permission..” 

“I..don’t think I can hold back this time...it’ll be rough.” Angela turned around, clawing at Fareeha’s belt. “Why did you buckle it?! I can’t get innn…” The demon grumbled in frustration, her long claws fumbling with the intricate metal. 

“There’s no need to rus- “ The air was sucked from Fareeha’s lungs as Angela grabbed the belt, effortlessly ripping it off along with the front of her pants, Fareeha’s underwear torn off a split second after. Fareeha let out a quiet groan of pain, Angela looking quite pleased with herself as she tossed the scraps of cloth to the other side of the room. She leaned down, inhaling the soldier’s scent as she slathered her tongue against Fareeha’s exposed cunt. 

“.....You’re already so..wet~ Did it taste that...good?” Angela lifted her head up, a string of saliva connecting to Fareeha’s folds. She could barely talk, the straining horsecock between her legs lightly bobbing in the open air. It had grown to at least nine inches. 

“H-hey...Seriously, I don’t think it’s gonna fit.” Fareeha held up her hands in worry as Angela sat between her legs, setting one on each of her shoulders. 

“It’s okay...This is hell….There’s no limits..Not when you’re...my domain.” The demon breathed half-sentences as she leaned in, slipping her arms behind Fareeha’s back to hold her. Fareeha squeaked as she felt the flared tip press incessantly against her entrance, sliding against the spit-slathered hole unsuccessfully. Fareeha locked her legs behind Angela’s head, slowly pulling her closer. She clenched her teeth, the flat head spreading her folds apart as the tip penetrated her, already feeling like she was about to be split apart. The major looked up at her lover, the imp staring back with unfocused eyes. There was nothing on her mind besides impaling Fareeha on her shaft. Fareeha craned her head up, wrapping her arms around Angela’s neck to pull her into a loving kiss. Angela followed her partner’s lips back to the bed, pressing tightly against Fareeha as she inched her cock inside her, each fold and bump caressing her length as she entered. Fareeha tried to relax, the massive tool spreading her open as more of Angela’s girth found its way inside. Fareeha rubbed her lover’s back, knowing she was still holding back. A tempt of fate, the major brought Angela’s ear to her lips. 

“It’s okay, I can handle it~ Give it to me.” The claws dug into Fareeha’s back at the tempting words, Angela moaning as she slammed her hips forward. Fareeha’s head cocked back, eyes upturned as she tried not to faint, Angela’s cock pressed tightly against the entrance to her womb. Angela stayed like that for a moment, her throbbing tool stretching Fareeha’s insides to an outline of her horse meat. Fareeha gasped for air, the sensation of being unbelievably full spreading throughout her body. Angela gave a grunt as she pulled back, thrusting back in, the horsecock making a visible bulge in Fareeha’s stomach as it hit her womb again and again. The major couldn’t do anything but moan, overwhelming heat filling her abdomen each time Angela moved forward. Angela picked up speed, thrusting in and out with abandon. The imp bared her teeth, suddenly biting Fareeha’s shoulder, the primal pleasure taking her over. Fareeha barely responded, drool trickling from her open mouth as perverted sounds echoed in her throat, one after the other. The major could barely breathe, Angela’s ruthless domination setting her nerves on fire as another orgasm was hammered out of her. Angela gnawed on the major’s shoulder, blood dripping onto the bed as the demon started to hit her peak. Angela arched her back, the entirety of her girth buried in Fareeha’s cunt as she buckled, the climax hitting her hard. Fareeha shivered as she felt Angela explode, the demon shooting into her womb. Angela twitched, her cock quivering as it filled Fareeha with her seed, howling in pleasure. A few seconds later and the pair had rolled to the side, Angela’s arms wrapped around the exhausted major as her prick twitched inside her, the massive horsecock slowly deflating as drips of cum continued to leak into her. Angela gently caressed the bite wound on her lover’s collar, the blood warm as she set about lapping it up. Fareeha muttered breathless as she held tight to her partner, eyes closed as she let the demon work. 

“I’m sorry..” Angela whispered, licking the red off her lips. Fareeha smiled softly, her mind scattered. All she could really focus on was the sensation in her belly, Angela’s cum still warm inside her. The imp groaned as she pulled out, her half-erect cock drooping against her leg. Fareeha whimpered, her gaping hole slowly contracting at the sudden emptiness. Some white spunk spilled out of her, overflowing without anything to hold it in. She kept her eyes closed, holding Angela tightly as her breath slowed. The last things on her mind were Angela’s words. “That’s it...Sleep..” 

 

Fareeha gasped as she woke up, throwing the sheets of her bed in cold sweat, whipping her head around. She was back in her room. A sigh of relief, the major laid back down, rubbing her forehead. She was safe.

“Angela, I- “ Fareeha stopped as a plume of smoke erupted around her, resulting in the concerned-looking imp laying next to her. Fareeha smiled. Angela looked like her normal self. 

“Hey, sweetheart, how you feeling?” Angela slapped the bed with her tail, hiding her worries behind a toothed grin. She tensed up as Fareeha took her into her arms, hugging her. “S-sweetheart?”

“It was amazing. Thank you.” Angela loosened up at the warm words, opening her mouth to speak. Any words she was about to say were replaced with a surprised grunt as Fareeha doubled her grip, squeezing the poor girl tightly. “But.” Angela eyes were wide in fear, slowly being crushed in Fareeha’s arms. “But who said you could cum inside? Hmm? Don’t you think that it might cause some problems if anything were to happen? Did you think about that?” Fareeha wore a serene smile on her face, sending shivers of terror down the imp’s spine as she squeezed the air from her lungs. 

“It’s….Demons can’t interbreed!” Angela squeaked, never more sorry in her entire life than she was in that moment. Fareeha released the devil, patting her abused abdomen with a thoughtful ‘hmm’. “You’re...You’re fine..” Angela coughed as she checked for broken bones. “Demons have full control over the pregnancy thing..I lied about the interbreeding...but still.” 

Fareeha stretched as she lifted herself off the bed, every muscle in her body aching. She rubbed her shoulder, the puncture wounds halfway healed. “I’m not sure what to take away from all that..Was that really what hell looks like?” Angela nodded. “More important, your...thing...Can you do that whenever?” Fareeha did her best to frame the question with disinterest. She failed. 

“Unfortunately not, it takes some effort. But maybe I’ll get some things together if you liked it so much~” Angela giggled, spreading her legs to prove her lack of a tool. Fareeha turned on the coffee machine before sitting back on the edge of the bed, still physically and mentally exhausted. 

“Well. More importantly than that. That was hell, right? Hell, hell.” 

Angela nodded. “Yes, sweetheart, that was hell alright. I mean, not all of it, but a bit.”

Fareeha covered her mouth, a million thoughts and realizations running through her head now that she had time to think. “Am I...going there when I die?” The imp didn’t answer, Fareeha gripping her knees at the silence. “Hey. Hey now. Say something.” Angela shifted on the bed, scooting over to lean against the soldier’s back, speaking quietly.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll come live with me, in my home. It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“No, I…” Fareeha imagined a life in hell, spending every day in Angela’s flat. At least she had a coffee machine. Still, something about it seemed terrifying. “I just..”

“Shh.” Angela pressed a finger to Fareeha’s lips. “It’s too big to think about right now. The time will come, but not for a while. Focus on the present.” 

Fareeha gently pulled the finger away. “No, that’s not it. I just. Can we hire you a personal decorator? The paintings going to give me nightmares.” The question had some real concern behind it. Angela paused before breaking out into laughter, hugging her lover in relief. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart. We’ll remodel the whole place if you want.” The two stayed like that for a while, the weekend slowly slipping by as they found comfort in each other’s arms, binging TV and lounging in bed, thoughts of death far, far away. Fareeha never did get around to her weekend rounds, the entire bunker spreading rumors about her unusually lax mood.


End file.
